ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Reveal
Optimus and Ratchet (Autobot) heard that Megatron is waiting for the heroes personally. Ratchet (Lombax) once again gathers them for a quick plan of attack. Kiva: So, now what? Ratchet (Lombax): If we're going to stop Megatron, we need a quick plan of attack. Clank: Agreed. His schemes have gone far enough. Sonja: Okay. So, what's the plan? Clank: I just heard that Dr. Blowhole is about watch Megatron's demonstration. Alister: Of Dark Energon? Clank: That's right. If we going to pull this off, we need to defeat him carefully. Especially if he wants revenge on Kiva the last time we see him. Kiva: No kidding. Ratchet (Lombax): For this task, we need to follow the leader and surprise Dr. Blowhole. There's only one person who can help us. Kiva: And that would be? - Ratchet (Lombax) thens points to Pooh, which everyone took by surprise. Kiva: Okay.. Ratchet (Lombax): Pooh, I'm counting on you and your pals for this task. Are you sure you're ready? Pooh: Don't worry, Ratchet. My pals and I are ready for this task or my name isn't Winnie the Pooh. Which it is. Ratchet (Lombax): Alright, then. I might need some back-up as well, just in case this mission gets worse than we thought. Kiva: I'll be the back-up. Sonja: Me and the Lombax Five are ready as well. Alister: But, Sonja.. I'm worried that-- Eillie: You worry too much, Alister. Sonja: Don't trouble yourself, okay? We'll be fine. Alister: I trust you.. Ratchet (Lombax): Alright, everyone. Let's go. - The group went through the ground bridge and hides from Megatron, while Optimus and Ratchet (Autobot) keeps him talking. Ratchet and the others followed Pooh's lead as they making their to Dr. Blowhole. Ratchet (Lombax): We going to need something as a distraction to Blowhole. Any ideas? Kiva: I got nothing. Ratchet (Lombax): Wait a minute.. Summer: What's up? Ratchet (Lombax): That's it.. Kiva, we need you to lure and distract him, so that way Sonja will cause a trap for Blowhole. Clank: I see that you're doing well with your leadership training, after all. Kiva: Okay, Ratchet. - While Sonja and the Lombax Five climbs higher, Kiva confronted Dr. Blowhole. Kiva: Hey, Blowhole! - Blowhole turns around and sees Kiva, summoning her Keyblade. Dr. Blowhole: Well, well, well.. The mouse again. I trust that you learned your lesson since the last time we faced. Kiva: Yeah.. Don't mess with my friends and the world! Dr. Blowhole: This world will be corrupted by the glorious Dark Energon. This time, I shall win!! Kiva: Not today, Blowhole! - Kiva battled Dr. Blowhole and dodged every attack he sent to her. Forced to personally take to fight with his own flippers, Dr. Blowhole charges towards Kiva. Kiva: Closer, closer... - Dr. Blowhole charges straight towards Kiva. But, she dodged out of the way and Sonja prepares for the ambush. Sonja: Crystal Shockwave!! - The rumble caused the boulders to break loose and crashed Dr. Blowhole. Sonja and the others got back down, celebrating that their plan works out better than they have hoped for. Kiva: Boo-Ya! Ratchet (Lombax): We.. We did it! Sonja: *Laughs* Yes! That was awesome!! Kiva: Yeah. Dr. Blowhole won't make a retreat, this time. Ratchet (Lombax): And we could've pull this off without praising the real hero. Pooh, we can't thank you enough. Pooh: No problem, Ratchet. - Suddenly, the group heard Megatron yelling and an undead army began to emerge from the surface. Ratchet (Lombax): Woah.. Did you guys felt that? Sienna: Y-Yeah we did. Sonja: Oh no.. It's Megatron! Kiva: And there's a lot of undead army heading to the surface! Ratchet (Lombax): Then I guess we got no choice.. We have to pull back! Kiva: Pull back!? Sonja: Are you crazy!? Kiva: Couldn't we just destroy the gate before they even reach the surface? Ratchet (Lombax): No, we can't. Megatron is control the army and their too many of them. They could easily overwhelmed us. Kiva: I know you think its a bad idea and even if it means for the autobots to give up their chance on heading home to Cybertron, the space bridge needs to be destroyed! Ratchet (Lombax): You know what, ever since we first met, you're nothing but a giant pain of my-- Sonja: Knock it off!! - Both Kiva and Ratchet (Lombax) stopped arguing and looks at Sonja. Sonja: Arguing never helps with anyone right now. Remember what Optimus told you about leadership, Ratchet. Ratchet (Lombax): 'Being a leader will take every decision they make'.. Sonja: That's right. Kiva, we don't want to switch places with him, because this is what we want, what we ALL want - A new leader to take down this 'Tachyon' guy.. So, where's the sense to this? Kiva: I don't know if my sense left me or not, i just want Megatron's army of the undead not to reach the surface and attack Earth. Sonja: Then you called yourself 'Keyblade wielder' because you lose your sense of reason? Ratchet (Lombax): Easy, Sonja.. Kiva, someone asked me this question once. And I think we both need to know something important. Kiva: What's that, Ratchet? Ratchet (Lombax): 'What's your heart telling you? Friendships that could last? Leadership that takes everything? Or at least..anything that they desire? Whenever any choice falls on you, listen close to your heart and let it speak for you.' - Pooh, Sonja and Clank smiled as they agreed with Ratchet. Kiva: Okay, I'll listen to my heart. - Kiva listens to her heart and knew, for the very first time, that she remembers some past moments with Ratchet and the gang and Optimus said something very important before she met them. Optimus: 'Let your heart decide to tell them or not'. - Kiva opened her eyes and knew exactly what to do. Clank goes to Ratchet for a small update on the situation. Kiva and Ratchet faced each other to tell the truth about what's best for themselves and others around them. Ratchet (Lombax): There's something I need to tell you.. Kiva: Go ahead, tell me. Ratchet (Lombax): I just talked to Clank. We really need to get out of here. This place is overflowing with these monsters. And.. I'm sorry that I was too rough on you, lately. I always thought you were the leader around here. Guess I was wrong..big time. Kiva: It's okay, I understand...listen, I have something to tell you. Ratchet (Lombax): I'm all ears, pal. Kiva: Well.. Before I met you and Clank, Optimus told me to let my heart decide to tell you or not and well, I choose not to tell you. Ratchet (Lombax): About something that we're not supposed to know? Kiva: Yeah, I was trying to keep that a secret for so long. Ratchet (Lombax): It's not your fault. We already saw some secrets that Aladdin, Chicken Little and even Batwoman tries to hide for the reasons we supposed to know. For that, I forgive you. - Sonja is starting to cry, and yet she's very happy that the two get along again. Eillie hugs Sonja for comfort. Ratchet (Lombax): No more secrets to hide, from now on. Kiva: Yep, a true 'pinkie promise'. - Ratchet (Lombax) and Kiva are about to hug it out, but the ground bridge just opened and two Autobots are forced to retreat. Sonja: Guys, it's time to go! Ratchet (Lombax): You first, Kiva! Kiva: You got it, Ratchet! - The group followed the Autobots through the ground bridge and back to the base as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes